Andanzas por Nosgoth
by Imperatrix Infernalis
Summary: Un pasado terrible, un futuro insufrible...,¿son acaso la misma cosa?.....DramaGeneralAngst y Aventura, porfavor no quiero flammers, acepto críticas constructivas
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes

Introducción

Historias mil se han contado y escuchado a través de los siglos, muchas han sido verdad; y otras tantas sólo fantasías, por lo pronto esta es una de las tantas que se cuentan, si nos olvidamos de lo fantástico del relato, no es algo que no le haya sucedido a cualquiera, es posible que puedan tildarme de chiflada, por la rematadamente fantasiosa historia que estoy a punto de contar, pero las temáticas manejadas aquí, son de las más familiares para cualquier ser vivo...una de ellas y quizás la principal y más cruda: la sobrevivencia, al final de todo, de una u otra manera, la vida se reduce meramente a eso, a sobrevivir...  
Durante millones de años y desde que la vida se creó, éste ha sido el eje por el cual se ha regido, y por el cual se seguirá rigiendo...no importa cuanto hayan cambiando las civilizaciones o cuan evolucionados estemos como especimenes animales, la historia siempre tiende y tenderá a repetirse, así como el comportamiento de quienes la protagonizamos. Es bien dicho que aquel que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla. Pero ¿hasta donde llegará el alcance de esta reflexión cuando claramente aun sabiendo lo que somos, los mismos sucesos siguen presentándose, ...¡Ah que el destino si que da mucho de que hablar! Sin embargo ¿qué es realmente el destino¿somos nosotros consciente o inconscientemente los responsables en elegirlo, o es él mismo el que nos escoge¿hasta donde llega lo predecible y lo errático empieza a surgir?; quizás sea unaconjunción de ambas cosas, aunque en ocasiones el destino tiende a sorprendernos de muchas maneras;las cuales,no siempre son agradables.

Probablemente lo predecible del destino termina cuando las circunstancias en que estamos involucrados no dependen más de nuestro control.


	2. Un breve vistazo al Nosgoth actual

Un vistazo por el Nosgoth actual

Era un día como todos los días en este lugar; y como han venido siendo desde hace más de mil años: grises y nublados sin rayo de sol alguno, salvo los suficientes para iluminar aunque fuese un poco no dejando de estar nublado, aunque algunas veces en los atardeceres, que era cuando estaba un poco más ventoso podían verse al sol ocultarse por las lejanías del oeste, otorgando al cielo los colores propios del ocaso, para después dar paso a la venida del crepúsculo, este era uno de los pocos momentos en que se mostraban los restos de una belleza alguna vez poseída en exuberancia, ahora reducida a ser apenas una sombra de lo que anteriormente fue; y, donde antes hubo vida, ahora era la decadencia la que en su lugar estaba; el aire, viciado con el aroma de la corrupción era despedido por cada cosa en este mundo, como si todo estuviese en constante descomposición a tal grado que incluso las almas de cada ser vivo apestaban a podredumbre, jóvenes o viejos, niños o adultos, aquello no era relevante...ya nada importaba aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, aquí donde los poderosos deambulan como animales de rapiña devorando y acabando con la vida que aquí resta, tiempo atrás asolaron territorios, destruyeron reinos enteros, asesinaron a todos aquellos que representasen un obstáculo en su camino, sin ningún mísero rastro de piedad alguna, dejando a su paso solo muerte y destrucción. Ya los principales Reinos han caído, las aldeas a sus alrededores destruidas y la población humana diezmada y reducida a mero ganado. La mayoría de las personas que se habían salvado de las masacres se asentaron en ciudades fortificadas y solo algunas permanecían libres, ocultándose en los salvajes páramos de Nosgoth. El panorama ciertamente no era alentador.

El ambiente estaba húmedo y algo ventoso, la tierra despedía ese aroma tan característico cuando la lluvia se avecina; a lo lejos pueden verse los negros nubarrones provenientes del norte rápidamente avanzando, amenazando con obscurecer aún más el de por sí ya naturalmente nublado cielo, por supuesto, si es que podemos llamarlo así cuando la causa de su actual estado es una monumental chimenea.

El estado actual de las cosas muestra el creciente desequilibrio de este mundo; trayendo consigo sus desastrosas consecuencias para los seres aquí vivientes.

El cielo truena, es inminente, va a llover, las negras nubes ya han cubierto casi todo el cielo mientras los sórdidos truenos perezosamente resonaban a lo lejos. Parecía que hasta la propia Naturaleza estuviese expresando su hastío por este mundo insalvable; no obstante por extraño que pareciese aun podía verse otra clase de belleza, no como la que antes tuvo, no, torcida es la palabra que mejor la describe ,...aun la naturaleza se negaba a ceder, aun luchaba encarnizadamente por una causa, aunque esta estuviese ya perdida y sin remedio alguno.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pocos asentamientos humanos restantes, donde los altos muros, tanques y tubos metálicos y edificios de ladrillo y teja roja predominaban podían observarse a los viandantes entrando y saliendo de estas construcciones caminando por las baldosas a distintos ritmos, pero con poca variación en la expresión de sus rostros, en el interior de aquella ciudadela creada de piedra y metal, se caldeaban diversos aromas: combustible, aceite, leña quemada, comida de todas clases, metal, desechos, entre otras cosas; dando una atmósfera enrarecida, resaltando aún más la pesadez y hostilidad de este lugar

En medio de este ambiente rodeado de metal, roca y ladrillo, un hombre de edad de cabellos blancos, piel curtida, alto y corpulento se recargaba de espaldas contra el muro en actitud meditativa sin prestar atención a lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba en total tranquilidad y parecía que nada podía distraerlo; pero unos pasos apresurados y una vocecilla llamándole hicieron que su mente bajara nuevamente a tierra . El señor, sin perder su serenidad abrió los ojos volteando hacia la fuente de todo, resultando esta en un niño de no más de 7 años, cabello castaño, piel pálida y de ojos azules, de aspecto ágil y despierto, un tanto desarrapado, lo cual no era extraño; una vez cerca del señor detúvose de golpe para recuperar aliento. El señor miró al jadeante pequeño con seriedad y con cierto airecillo...¿cómico? mientras este respiraba a bocanadas intentando hablar

"Abuelo ¿peroquéhacesisaquí¿do-¡ah-ah¡... dóndetehabíasmetido¡tehe ¡ah¡.. buscado por-por por todos lados¡es casi horade de-¡ah¡ de cenar-Venid!. Preguntó el pequeño niño, alborotado, para después terminar hablando más lento

El señor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca lobuna debido a los toscos rasgos de su cara, enfatizada todavía más por su intenso mirar de ojos tan azules como los de su nieto. Agachándose, miró a su nieto, y con una de sus enormes manos despeinó al niño juguetonamente.

"En un momento iré hijo". Resonó con tranquilidad la profunda voz del señor. "Ahora íd con vuestra madre, ella también os ha de estar buscando".

El niño dio un último respiro hondo tratando aún de calmarse, asintiendo por respuesta.

"¡Vale pues¡

Y con esto el chiquillo echose a correr desapareciendo en la distancia. Tan pronto como desapareció el pequeño, nuevamente se irguió; su rostro había vuelto a la seriedad meditativa, pero esta vez su mirada delataba tantas cosas, entre ellas el hastío, el cansancio de vivir de esta manera, como si fuese un prisionero, si bien ya los duros años le habían hecho acostumbrarse , sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su mente él deseaba que las cosas no fuesen así. Sí, era un prisionero, como todos los habitantes de este lugar.

Dando un hondo suspiro, sólo le quedó mirar al cielo.


End file.
